Paparazzi
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: They are so annoying. They take embarrasing pictures of you, spread horrible rumors, and accuse you of dating the red-headed member of the BBA. DaichixMing-Ming


I can't help this pairing. It's really cute! They just seem so adorable together. Gah! Just read it! Disclaimer!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

Ming-Ming Love was no stranger to them. The way they hovered around her like a storm of raging bees. No, they were even worse. They were always screaming with their bright flashes blinding her. She couldn't stand the paparazzi…yet…she knew that without them, she couldn't really call herself a celebrity.

They always managed to ruin something though. That one time when she had eaten with her mouth open, it was on every tabloid from Tokyo to New York. That's why she knew that when it came to the paparazzi, she had to be discreet. When the paparazzi were around, they did one of two things: take embarrassing pictures or start rumors. You could never give them the opportunity to do either.

* * *

Ming-Ming had just finished another concert and boy, was she tired. It was a lot of hard work being an international pop sensation. What made it worse?

"I can't even get a moment to myself to beyblade," Ming-Ming cried.

"Ms. Love?" Ming-Ming looked up and saw her manager. "We need you to do one more number," he said.

"Why?!" Ming-Ming couldn't sing anymore. She was too tired.

"The fans demand it."

Ming-Ming huffed before she put on her happy face and ran out onto the stage.

"Hello, Japan!"

-

Sitting in the back of her limo, Ming-Ming sighed as she waited for her driver to take off. Her manager was talking to the stadium owner and it was holding her up. She wanted to go to bed. Ming-Ming looked out the window, smiling at the horde of raging fans behind the velvet ropes.

She continued to look around the crowd until her eyes landed on a mess of red hair.

'_No way!'_

Ming-Ming's face pressed against the glass. That red hair! It was him!

"Daichi!"

There was no doubt about it. That was Daichi but…what was he doing at her concert? "Did he listen to my concert? I thought he hated my music," Ming-Ming muttered.

She watched in dismay as he and his red hair began to leave. She couldn't let him escape.

"Ms. Love, we're ready to leave. Ms. Love?"

The driver lowered the window before he and the manager gasped.

"Where'd she go?!"

-

He decided to take the long way home because the long way was also the secluded way. He didn't have to worry about people finding out he had gone to a concert. The long way was basically a walk through a secluded park. Despite having to take the long way home, Daichi was in a pretty good mood. He had just been to one of Ming-Ming's concerts. Why? He'd never admit it but she was actually really good.

"Who knew that she could sing well?"

Kenny had been bugging the team all day about how Ming-Ming was holding a concert here in town. He was extremely depressed when the tickets had all been sold out before he got a chance to buy one.

How'd Daichi end up with a ticket then? Well, he ran into this girl who said she was a huge fan of his and of Ming-Ming's. However she couldn't go to the concert because her mom got sick so she gave the ticket to Daichi. Daichi would have given the ticket to Kenny but he actually wanted to go. He wanted to see if the blue-haired diva was half as good at singing as she was at blading. Looked like she was even better.

"So long as no one knows, maybe I'll go to another one. Maybe," Daichi said.

"So you actually _did_ go to my concert?"

Daichi stopped walking and his hair stood up. Slowly turning around, Daichi was completely shocked to see Ming-Ming. She was wearing her usual yellow concert dress and had her usual bun hair but she was huffing and puffing. It looked like she had just done a bit of running.

Ming-Ming tried to speak but she had no breath left in her. She raised her hand while Daichi was stuck between running away or attempting to help.

"You…need some water?" Daichi reluctantly asked.

Looking up at him, Ming-Ming felt her face flush when she saw the concerned look in his green eyes. Ming-Ming shook her head then smiled.

"I'm good. I'm good."

She stood up straight and took in a big breath. Daichi waited a few seconds before Ming-Ming pointed at him.

"So you went to my concert?"

Daichi shook his head. "No, I didn't!"

"You just said you did! I heard you!" Ming-Ming shouted childishly.

Daichi refused to admit it though.

"No, you didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ha!" Ming-Ming pumped her fist into the air. "You admit it!"

Daichi's face burned with anger. He had had it!

"So, what if I did?! You gonna make a big deal out of it?! I swear if you tell one person, I'll kill you!"

Daichi began to breathe shallowly which ended the second he heard Ming-Ming's giggle.

"Oh, so now you're laughing at me!"

"Was it good?"

Daichi blinked. "Huh?"

"My singing. Was it good?" Ming-Ming wondered.

Looking away from her, Daichi scratched his nose.

"It was okay. Not as good as your blading but it was nice," Daichi murmured.

Ming-Ming felt her face grow hot again. Did he just…compliment her?

"Don't go spreading it around though." Ming-Ming looked at him in confusion. "I don't need people knowing I actually went to a pop concert. My reputation would be down the toilet."

Ming-Ming nodded before she pretended to zip her mouth shut.

"Your secret's safe with me…Dai-kun," Ming-Ming giggled.

"What you call me?" Daichi growled.

"Oh, come on! It sounds cute!"

"You don't hear me calling you Ming-chan, do you?"

"That doesn't sound as cute." Ming-Ming pouted. Why didn't her name sound that cute like his did? Oh, well. "So, you want a free ticket for my next concert?"

Daichi looked at her then grinned. "Well, I might as well go to make sure that your good singing wasn't just a one-time deal…Ming-chan."

Ming-Ming was ready to chew into him for that but decided against it.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starvin'."

"Want to grab a bite? My treat."

"Ming-chan, you know my stomach!"

Ming-Ming giggled once more before she walked up to Daichi and grabbed his hand. Daichi blushed but it went as soon as it came. He tightened his hold on her hand and smiled. Ming-Ming smiled as well before the two started walking.

Neither was aware of the man with a camera following close behind.

"Say, 'cheese'."

* * *

Ming-Ming left her hotel the next day and was bombarded by millions of news reporters.

"Ms. Love, when did it begin?"

Ming-Ming looked around. "Huh?"

"How did you know he was the one?"

"Who?"

"Is it true that you and Daichi Sumeragi are going to try and become the top blading couple ever?"

Ming-Ming blinked until she finally realized what all of these people were talking about. They thought…she was…dating?! Dating Daichi?!

"WHAT?!" Ming-Ming started stammering, trying to find a way to respond. The press just came closer while screaming more questions and flashing more pictures. "Where did this come from?"

"From this, Ms. Love."

A reporter held out a magazine that Ming-Ming took away from her. She looked at the cover before she screamed. There on the cover was a picture of her and Daichi, holding hands. There was also the phrase: _**POP DIVA'S NEW LOVE! How blading brought them together.**_

"No! No! It's a lie! I swear!"

"Then why were you holding hands?"

"Because—"

"There were also people who saw you having dinner together."

"That was—"

"Why were you two alone?"

"I…I…I…"

She didn't know what to say. Ming-Ming bit her lip and looked down as they all continued. How could she have let her guard down? She should have known someone was following them. She should have. Now, everyone thought she and Daichi were…Daichi!

Ming-Ming's head shot up. Daichi was probably suffering just like she was and unlike her, he wasn't used to this. They were probably torturing him right now. A tear worked its way to her eye.

How could she forget? She was used to rumors about her being spread around like this but he wasn't and he didn't deserve this. Ming-Ming growled for a second before she changed completely. She grew taller, her face matured, and her eyes lost their innocence.

'_**You all manage to ruin everything. You always get in the way. You can do that to me but I won't let you ruin his life too!'**_ Ming-Ming, Queen Form, glared at all of the reporters. "Outta my way!"

She pulled out her microphone launcher and set up Venus then shot her blade. The crowd backed away from her and her blade as Venus circled around her.

Ming-Ming smirked. "I've got a friend to save."

-

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

Daichi screamed this as he ran away from the army of reporters and photographers chasing him. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he woke up, walked outside of the Kinomiya dojo and all these people were out there.

They had all been asking questions about him and Ming-Ming. Why? What was going on? Looking back, Daichi groaned when he saw that they were not giving up anytime soon. He turned the corner just to be grabbed by a hand and pulled inside a building.

"That was a close one, huh, Dai-kun?"

Daichi's eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room. When they had, Daichi could clearly see the smiling Queen Ming-Ming. Normally, he'd be happy to see her but he had just been chased down because of reporters and it probably had to do with her so…

"This is all your fault, isn't it?"

Ming-Ming felt a large lump in her throat before she shrunk back to Lolita form.

"Yes," she whimpered. She knew it. Dai-kun was angry at her. Now, he probably hated her and—

"Oh, well." Ming-Ming looked at him and was shocked to see him grinning. "You didn't mean to have this happen, right? Guess I'll just have to get used to it. Technically, I'm a celebrity now too."

Ming-Ming just stared at him. He wasn't mad? He didn't hate her? He had just been chased by the grand annoyance known as paparazzi and all he could do was laugh it off? Ming-Ming didn't know why but she felt a great surge of warmth as she gazed at the redhead.

"Hey, Ming-chan, what's wrong? You're looking kinda funny. You sick?"

Smiling, Ming-Ming touched her hand to his cheek. Daichi face's heated but before he could ask what she was doing, her lips had reached his.

-

"Where did they go?" one paparazzi complained.

The other paparazzi expressed their annoyance as well. Suddenly, one of the reporters gasped. All the others looked at where she was looking before they all grinned. Walking towards them, once again holding hands and smiling, were Daichi Sumeragi and Ming-Ming Love.

The reporters got into ask-questions mode while the photographers got into take-pictures mode. Before they could begin, Daichi held up his free hand.

"We're dating."

All the reporters and photographers stopped.

Ming-Ming grabbed Daichi's arm and stuck out her tongue. "So leave us alone."

The young couple walked past the stunned paparazzi.

One second…

Two second…

Three…

"Mr. Sumeragi, why were you running then?!"

"Ms. Love, what about your denial?!"

"Tell us!"

All the while, cameras flashed.

* * *

And that is my second Beyblade fanfic. I'm hoping the next one to either be a RayxMariah or a MaxxEmily. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading. Bai-Bai!


End file.
